


Five Hours

by Edenss



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenss/pseuds/Edenss
Summary: What really went down in that van on the way to Rio Sangre. 3x08.





	Five Hours

They had gone over the plan one final time, Seth and Carlos would head into the prison and buy the crew some time whilst Richie and Kisa would pose as security guards who would lead them all straight to Venganza. 

It was a fool proof plan, which seemed like it would work. Everyone was satisfied with their respective roles. Except Richie. 

The trip to Rio Sangre meant that Richie was stuck with his ex-girlfriend Kisa. Scott would drive the lorry escorting them to the prison whilst the two had to wait an agonising 5 hours, alone.

He stepped into the truck with ease, dusting off his hundred dollar suit he inspected the place he would be spending the next couple of hours. The back of the van was pretty much empty except for a few boxes and sacks laid around here and there. 

He felt her presence behind him, ever since she showed up, after she bailed on them, not many words were exchanged between the two. He expected some sort of goodbye at least. Even though he hated them. Especially from her.

He turned around to find her facing away from him with her arms crossed. She was looking out towards the entrance, part of her was dreading this as much as him.  
Richie's eyes caught someone. Seth walked towards them. He looked inside making sure everything was placed correctly before opening his mouth to offer a few encouraging words.

"Now remember stick to the plan, and everything should be perfect." He stared at Richie, a finger pointed towards him, "Adjust if you must," 

"But you stick to the plan, Stan." Richie finished with a roll of his eyes. "Now can we get going or what?"

Seth nodded his head before glancing one final time at Kisa as he pulled down the door to the van, leaving the pair of lovers in the dark.  
The vehicle let out a groan before it rumbled to life and started moving. 

5 HOURS REMAINING

The first hour was eerily silent. Not a single word was said. Richie was too restless to sit so he resorted to leaning casually against the side of the truck. His movements variated between tapping his feet impatiently against the ground or checking his watch and running a hand through his perfectly gelled hair, which by now, was starting to become messy.  
She took to sitting atop a wooden crate. Her long legs dangled from the side. He couldn't take his eyes off her when she wore those tight green pants and that leather jacket. Even when they were practically on the way to war she still managed to look like the radiant goddess she was. 

Richie made sure to put a great distance between them, he was stood in the corner of the truck, near the entrance when she was idly sat on the other end.  
He was too nervous to look at her, so he stuck to stealing short glances whilst he was concealed behind boxes and crates like some sort of loser. 

Her plump lips were puckered as she was trained deep in thought. Kisa didn't pay much attention to him. Richie didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed.

Kisa.

That name felt so foreign on his tongue.

Kisa. Kisa. Kisa.

He was so used to the name Santanico, it felt fitting for her. He thought it described her well. But now he knew her real name, her true name, it felt better. It was like lyrics to a song or words to a poem he'd never forget.

Kisa.

He must've whispered the last part to himself because now she was staring at him with wide eyes, surprise evident in them. It took him a while to notice her staring since she was waiting for an answer. 

"Richard?"

Richie cleared his throat, "I'm sorry what?" He spoke quietly.

"Did you say my name?" She asked gently.

"Y-your what?" He stammered as he struggled for words. "N-no I did not."

The low moan of the engine filled the silence. Kisa turned her head away, nodding at his response as she continued her task of daydreaming. 

Richie let out a sigh of relief, mentally congratulating himself for dodging a bullet. Things were pretty tense between them still, particularly after what happened with Manola too.  
Kisa's eyes drifted towards Richard. This time it was him who was stuck deep in their thoughts. Sadness began to consume her, not because of everything she lost, not even because of Manola, no.

Because a big part of her wished that Richard had called her name. Wished that he was talking to her. 

4 HOURS REMAINING

"How far are we, I can't see shit." Richie moaned into the phone. He was talking to Seth and it seemed like he was beginning to grow frustrated.  
Of course, Kisa could hear everything thanks to her advanced hearing. Being a culebra did have its perks. 

"Calm your ass down," Seth scolded, "we got another 4 hours to go so sit tight." 

She stared at Richie whilst he spoke, taking the time to observe him. She always loved the suits he wore. Unlike Seth, Richie took pride in his appearance and happened to coordinate his ties with his suits. She also noticed he was wearing his glasses permanently now. However, she was not complaining.

"How's it with the Snake Queen?" Seth teased, knowing very well the reaction it'd get out of him. 

"It's fine." Richie grumbled, he peered towards her at the mention, only to find her staring straight back at him.

They both looked away within seconds, as if they were caught doing such heinous acts. Richard pretended to check the time on his watch whilst Kisa examined her blood red nails.  
"Well that's a shame, me and Carlitos are having fun." Seth bragged as he shouted the last part. "Aren't we Carlitos?"

"Well enjoy your ride, I certainly won't be." He muttered the last words quietly before ending the call and slipping the phone into his pocket.  
Richie huffed in annoyance, this was not how he planned to spend a ride with his ex.

Growing restless, he searched around for something to do. The space was small and tight and the lack of fresh air was beginning to get to him.  
He walked over to the crates and started to move them to the side, creating an empty space in the middle of the truck. The increase in noise attracting attention. 

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing man?!" Scott shouted extra loudly from the driver's side.

"Nothing, just - just keep driving alright!" Assured Richie, to be honest he didn't know what he was doing. He just had to get his mind off her.

Kisa observed him silently whilst he pushed things around. The way his brain worked was something she always liked about him, there was a reason she chose this Gecko to help her take down Malvado. Maybe things didn't go to plan and maybe they both wanted different things at the end of the day but that didn't mean she didn't love him. 

A couple of minutes had passed and everything was cleared out of the way, leaving a big empty space right in the middle of the truck. 

Drawing a breath, Richie paused for a moment as he admired his handiwork. However, now that he had nothing to do the restlessness was beginning to grow again.  
Realising this, he leaned against the wall before sliding down to the floor. He sat on the ground with his knees bent, arms rested on top of them.

Kisa noticed him sitting silently, a defeated look on his face. She didn't like that on him. She wished he was smiling that cheeky smirk that he always did around her.  
So she got up, jumping off the crate and taking the deep breath she approached him steadily. Whispering a quiet 'fuck it' she carefully sat down opposite him.  
His eyes were fixated on the spot where she was stood but as soon as she sat they drifted towards her.

This time he was staring straight at her, he didn't bother to look away. He didn't expect her to join him seeing as it was an odd gesture. Two adults sitting on the floor in the back of a truck heading straight to their doom. 

Kisa's legs were straight out as she fiddled with her fingers. She gazed at him through her lashes and was met with his icy blue eyes peering into her soul.  
"So..." Kisa spoke, finally breaking the ice between them. "You've been quiet."

She straightened her face and was looking straight at him as she waited patiently for an answer. Usually when they were together Richard would always be sharing fascinating facts about things he was interested in. Sometimes she didn't care much about them but most times Kisa enjoyed it.

Spending so long in the Twister meant seeing the same old people all over again, but Richie was different. 

And seeing him act like she wasn't there? It fucking hurt.

His jaw clenched as he averted his eyes away, suddenly getting flashbacks to the time of their first ever fight. He had asked her the same thing and after that things spiralled downwards from there. 

"I'm thinking."

3 HOURS REMAINING

"About what?" She replied, a little hopefully too. Even though it was a small response it was enough for her.  
"How you bailed on us, for Carlos?" He stated bitterly. Carlos and Richie never did see eye to eye so seeing the woman he loved leaving them without a goodbye to go and find a man he despised hurt more than it should have.

"Richard, you know it's not like that..." She replied sadly. In truth, it wasn't. there were many different reasons why she left.

"Then what was it like?" He said, edging her to continue.

"When Manola died I ran. I ran from everything. I didn't know what to do or what to feel. I didn't know how to deal with it."  
She felt hollow. Running allowed her to mourn. Mourning was just one of the stages of grief. She had enough time to cry about it, she had cried so much no tears could come anymore. 

Now she was just mad. 

Mad at the world for treating her unfairly. Mad that fate would never change and that she was destined for bad things. 

She sat staring with a heavy heart and Richie watched her. He wanted to comfort her, hold her but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate. 

"Everyone I ever loved is dead." Kisa paused and stopped to look at Richie. "Everyone except you." 

His eyes instantly flickered towards hers. Richie couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Did she still love him?

With a pounding heart he struggled to find the right words to voice his emotions. "You really mean that?"

"Richard. I know things didn't end well between us but it doesn't change the way I feel about you." She replied not missing a beat. 

He nodded his head, a clear indication he felt the same, if it wasn't already obvious. However, Richie still had his doubts and Carlos was sitting right at the top of them.  
"But why Carlos?" 

"I was held a prisoner in the Twister but Carlos always knew more about it than I ever did. I figured he'd know a thing or two about the Xibalbans that came out of it." She assured, giving Richie the answers he wanted.

Relief washed over him, at least he knew that she didn't feel anything for Carlos anymore, not that she ever did anyway.

They sat in silence, not knowing what more to talk about. If anything there were so many questions left unanswered.

Where did they go wrong?

Was it all worth it?

Was he happy?

Was she happy?

A couple of minutes had past and rather than sitting in an awkward silence, not that Kisa found it awkward - she found the silence more comforting - Richie had gotten up and pulled out his phone.

"I should call Seth." Richie voiced, "See where he's at and all." 

Kisa got up, thought she might as well be apart of the conversation too. Not like she had anything better to do than stare at the same old corner over and over again.  
Richie began dialling Seth's number when suddenly the lorry hit a hard break resulting in Kisa losing her balance.

Luckily, Richie was quick to catch her. He grabbed her by the arm, the phone discarded, whilst his other hand held a tight grip on her waist.

She steadied herself by grabbing onto one of his shoulders, her other hand on his upper arm. She could feel his hard muscles underneath his suit.

Scott called out, apologising for the accident. "Shit, sorry!" 

However, Richie and Kisa paid no attention as they were too wrapped up in each other. They were within close proximity, so close that she could feel his breath lightly fanning her cheeks.

He towered over her as he admired her beauty. Every few seconds his eyes flickered down to her pink lips. He wanted to kiss her, so bad.

They were so close that she could make out the faint freckles which dotted his face. She bought a hand up to his cheek, lightly stroking it. The gesture was so familiar, it brought back many memories.

But the memories were too strong. They were a perfect match, hence why they burned out so quickly. Like the time he gave her the bracelet. She loved it, dear God she wanted to keep it forever but the time just wasn’t right. Snapping out from his reverie after being entranced by her, Richie removed his hands from her body and ensured he had put a fair amount of distance between the two. 

Kisa felt a pang of hurt when she watched him go to retrieve his phone, which he dropped before they had their 'moment'. A moment which she wished she had savoured.

No.

She wouldn't abandon him this time. 

"Richard." She called out confidently. He barely had time to turn around before she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her and crashed her lips onto his. 

2 HOURS REMAINING

He instantly responded by moving his lips in sync with hers, his arms snaked around her body whilst she cupped his face. He gently nibbled on her lips, asking for access to which she gladly granted. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan out of her.

The kiss became heated fast. They both wanted more, Richie lifted her body off the ground. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso. He lead them to the wall where he began to place kisses all down her jawline to her collar bone. She paused for a moment and lifted her hands to his face. Slowly, as if asking for permission, she pulled off his glasses. Just like the time she turned him, the memory vivid.

He smiled, and helped her remove them. Folding them, Richie placed them in the pockets of his trousers. He turned back to her and continued with pleasuring. Her skin was on fire and she couldn't deny that it felt good. Eagerly, she took off his blazer and soon his tie followed after. It wasn't long until she was hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt.

Kisa attached her lips to his neck, peppering kisses all the way down his chest. However, the urge to pleasure Kisa was stronger.

Richie stood there with his shirt half open, a smirk dancing on his face. He wrestled with the tight leather top she was wearing, struggling to get it off until Kisa grew frustrated and pulled the damn thing off, leaving her exposed in a black bra.

Hungrily, he began kissing her again, his eager lips roaming everywhere as they nipped and sucked on every corner and crevice of her body.  
It wasn't long until all most their clothes were off. Richie expertly sat her down on one of the crates in the truck. Sure it wasn't very comfy, but he needed her right here and right now. 

He lead himself into her and began pounding slowly, Kisa arched her back as her pleasure magnified by tenfold. They were sharing a passionate kiss as his pace increased, gradually getting faster and faster. 

They were at it for a while, all over the truck, on every single surface. Who would've known that they craved each other this much? 

Kisa was sat on his lap as they were sharing a sweet kiss when Richie pulled away causing a pout to form on Kisa's face. Examining her beautiful features he cracked a genuine smile. Maybe this journey wasn't so bad after all.

All of a sudden the sound of rock music could be heard blasting from the speakers. Richie and Kisa both turned their heads towards the noise before realisation dawned upon them. 

Kisa blushed and bowed her head as she hid her face in his neck before Richie let out a little chuckle.

1 HOUR REMAINING

When he was satisfied it was perfect, Richie collected his blazer from the floor and dusted it off before slipping it back on. He pulled out his phone to call Seth but was interrupted.  
Kisa had come over and latched herself around Richie, she began kissing the side of his cheek, distracting him from his task. He tried his hardest not to give in to his desires and take her there and then so he took her hands and held them gently in front of him, whilst she glanced at him in curiosity.

"I should call Seth and see how long until we reach there, you should get some rest. You'll need your energy for this." He whispered gently, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

She let out a light scoff, a smile on her face. "Richard, you should know by now that I don't rest before a fight."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I tried right?" She grinned placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving Richie to call Seth. 

Dialling his brother's number, Richie placed the phone next to his ear, Waiting for Seth to pick up. A few seconds later he could hear his brother's voice down the line, "Yeah?"

"I wonder what has you in a mood, brother?" Mocked Richie. "A few hours ago you were great." 

"Yeah well I've got a bad feeling about this." Seth bit back.

"Relax Seth, it's a good plan. It'll work. I planned it, I should now." Richie justified smugly, he definitely took pride in being a smartass. 

"Anyways what's gotten you all happy as shit?" Seth remarked, "Your snake queen give you a lap dance?" 

Richie's cheeks had a slight red tinge, he glimpsed over at Kisa to see if she had heard his comment. Luckily, she was busy fixing her hair so it appeared he was off the hook. 

Noticing his lack of response, Seth assumed the worst. "Holy shit, she did! Richie you dirty basta-"

"Goodbye Seth." Richie ended the call before Seth could utter another word.

Tucking the phone into his pocket and looked at Kisa in adoration as she fixed her appearance. Richie took a second to admire her as he just stood and stared.

A small smile was on his face. Things probably weren't going to go back to how they were but he knew deep in his heart that they still loved each other. 

After everything she had been through, after everything she had lost, he wondered how she had still managed to look so strong and courageous. How she fought for culebras, even though she never wanted to be their queen. He looked up to her in a way, like a role model.

And every queen had her army. It was no doubt that over the years she had lost a lot of people who meant a lot to her.

He suddenly remembered Manola and what had happened to her. Sure, he was jealous of the chick but she didn't deserve to die and Richie felt like he was to blame.

"Richard?" She called out, interrupting his thoughts. His head snapped up at her voice calling him. She took a few steps towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking straight into his eyes.

"What's the matter?" 

Richie let out a sigh of despair, "I'm sorry about Manola. I know you cared about her. I could've protected her." 

"Richard it's not your fault." Kisa told him passionately, once remembering he told her the same about his Uncle Eddie.

However, she was sure about this, the only person to blame was Amaru. And that's why they were here, to put a stop to the queen of hell once and for all. 

She saw the sadness and guilt swarming in his eyes so she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss as he cupped her face.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, lost in each other's mouths until Kisa was the first to pull away.

"I don't blame you Richard so stop beating yourself up over it. We're here to stop Amaru and to send her back to hell." She reminded him before going to take a seat on the crate she was accustomed to sitting on.

"Y'know I'm kind of scared." He voiced out as he leaned on the side with his hands in his pockets. "I don't wanna lose Seth."

She studied at him and saw the love he had for his brother. She once knew that feeling before her whole family was killed off, however it was foreign to her now.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't fight for him. Kisa and Seth never saw eye to eye but she knew it would break Richie if anything had happened to him. 

"You won't lose him." She finalised. "No more blood will be shed anymore."

Little did she know Amaru was just getting started. 

The van came to a stop, Richie and Kisa both standing up and preparing to enact the plan. 

They both reached for the sacks of laundry clothes and walked over to the entrance of the truck, waiting patiently for it to open. 

"So we bite the guards, we become them and then?" Kisa recapped.

"We find our way to Seth and Carlos and lead them to Venganza." Richie informed her.

They both took a few deep breaths before Kisa shared a glance with Richie. "Be careful Richard."

"You too." He muttered before the truck door rolled up. They were met with Scott's face as the first breath of fresh air travelled down their lungs.

Richie climbed down the truck, Kisa close behind. He noticed the two guards standing with their guns and padded uniform. Both of the men had their eyes glued to Kisa, specifically her ass, as she jumped off the truck and turned around to grab her laundry sack. 

"Damn, I am loving this new laundry service." One of the guards commenting, his companion nodding his head and smirking. Richie felt a surge of annoyance at their lewd commentary being directed at Kisa, but one glance at her made him suppress a grin because the two deviants were going to get exactly what was coming to them. After all, no one fucks with the queen. 

"Careful, she bites." He sassily answered. Right on cue Kisa and Richard both activated their culebra side as both their protruding fangs came out and their eyes glowed yellow. They took a guard each, biting them and feeding on their blood until they had turned into them.

With new bodies, Richie and Kisa began walking, ready for part 2 of their plan.

"Lets do this." Whispered Richie. Kisa nodded and off they marched. One step closer to eradicating Amaru from existence.


End file.
